Holiday ?
by Paige0703
Summary: Reese realizes that he has to win a weekend for 2, all expenses paid. A vacation? Why not. The absence of number well arrange things but... Finch will agree to accompany him? What are the real motives of Reese to invite his boss? And if a few unexpected stand on their way? Not much but enough help to decide this...
1. Need rest

_**Hi everybody !**_

 _ **Here I am again with my second fic on PoI. I want to thank the ones who read my fist story on this series ("No regrets") with a enormous "Thank" for the reviews. That warms my heart to see that somebody like !**_

 _ **For this story I was started on the fact that Reese win a week-end for two all costs payed, and that he (obviously) invited Finch. However, I must admit that I haven't really imagine my story like this, but that's what she is finally become... I hope that it will please you.**_

 _ **There will have 4 chapters in all (with a fourth which is a bonus chapter.)**_

 _ **There, the first chapter, next Tuesday the second and in two weeks the two lasts. (the tirth and the bonus).**_

 _ **I stop my waffle and let you read the chapter !**_

 _ **Have a good reading my friends :)**_

 _ **PS : Like usualy, don't hesitate to let a review in coming ! And excuse me for the remaining spelling mistakes ! If someone is agree with reading others chapters before I post, this is without any problems ! :)**_

 _ **And again a big THANK to Isatis2013 for have correcting me**_

 **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**

 _ **Holiday ?**_

 **Chapter 1 : Need rest...**

Reese never considered him as a lucky person. He wasn't especially lucky or unlucky... Neither one too, neither no too the other. A perfect balance between the two. However, this morning, which wasn't the surprise when he discovers he comes to win a week-end all costs payed in a little area of paradise by the way of the lottery which he didn't remember take part in.

The surprised past, he decided to look of what looked like this "little paradise". A look on he web, thanks to the website of the Hotel, gives him a sudden desire of holiday. A big luxurious hotel nearly the Santeetlah's lake. Immense room, direct view on the lake, no big city nearly, the calm. He even verified that there hasn't any criminal in escape in a 12 km's radius... All seems perfect.

\- "The paradise ?" Reese asks to him before turned off the computer and leave his apartment.

After took a break at the coffee, a green tea Sencha and some pastries, Reese goes to the library, knowing that Finch must already wait him with a new number.

He enters, accompagnied by Bear, before make face with... a empty place. Finch wasn't in front of the computer's screens. He puts the drinks and the pastries on the table, before leave to the search of the place's owner. He was in fact a bit more away , tidying the books he took the day before.

\- "Well hello Mr Reese."

"Hello Finch" he politely answers. "Your tea wait for you" he adds.

"I thank you. Before you ask me, the answer is "No" " he says before face up to him.

"No ?" Reese repeats.

"Yes, it's that : not any number for the moment."

"Well. At least, I suppose that it's a good thing."

"Yes, but in this fact, I haven't any work for you for the moment. You are free like the air Mr Reese."

They join Bear, Finch sets up to his habitual place. Reese looks around him if he found something to occupy for waiting before the arrival of the next number.

Holidays...

"Yes, holidays. From the Latin "Vacare" which signify..."

"Stop, I understand." Reese prefers stop him before have the right for one haf an hour of history on the word "holiday". "Speaking about holiday, I think that I have win a week end."

Finch slowly frown his eyebrows before Reese hands him the envelope which contains the ticket for the stay at the hotel, meals, and boat's location include.

"I don't know you lover of lottery, Mr Reese."

"I'm not... In any case I can't remember."

"Well I you want, you can have your week end. We are already friday and the ticket is valable only this week end. You have the rest of the day to prepare for tomorrow."

"You forget your number."

"What can you thing about me ? Forget the numbers ? Really ? And I well can do without your services during two days. The lieutenants Carter and Fusco are there in the event of a problem."

A part of him was tempted to accept and leave now, but... He even so can't leave alone. He puts on a chair, weighing up the pros and cons. Calm ? Yes. Alone ? No. But how can the informaticien accompany him without too reveal about the reasons of what he offers to him ?

Reese slowly raises his eyes from the hands to the face on his partner. Even if he just see his profile, he perfectly imagines the serious expression that he must have. He can't prevent a smile born on his lips.

"Something makes you laugh Mr Reese ?" Finch ask without leave the screens.

"No... not at all." He answers, embarrassed.

"Well, this is not that your presence is a problem for me, but I would like to work without feel observed. So if you hasn't got something to ask to me..."

Reese stands up concluding the sentence.

"I understand, I let you. I will enjoy to take Bear for a walk."

"Good idea."

Bear wake up on the hear of his name, and take the lead on the word "walk".

"So, let's go." Reese adds in order to stop the silence.

"Have a good moment."

Reese left, Finch was entirely relaxed. He never loved to be observed, especially when he worked, and it was worse when he felt that it was the ex CIA agent... He can't prevent his heart to beat. He pertinently knows the reason of this nervousness, but he make sure to not think about this. He musn't think more and place all that in a dark part of his head. With the time, all become again normal, all become again like beore he put he name on what is felt...

He deeply inhales before restart working.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

It was more than an half and hour that he was arrived to the park and that Bear ran on all the directions, happy to be free. He brings a second time the tennis ball on the foots on this master who send it on the other part of the terrain.

Since he left the library, he can't stop to thinking about the structure of the sentence I will use to invite Finch to go with him on a week end. He didn't want that his partner has doubts about his motivations or that he fell that he hide something. If it was the case, Finch will forbid immediatly and he will be on his guard for a moment.

"It must to play a tight game." Reese murmurs for him whereas Bear comes back.

On the way who drives to the library, Reese stop to take something to eat. Bear arrives with Finch before Reese. After some caress he sleeps next to his master whereas Reese shows up in the room.

"Chinese food, is it tempt you ?" Asks Reese, showing the bag he keeps in his hand.

"Perfectly."

"Always not any number ?" Reese asks whereas he starts to eat.

"No, nothing." Then you can leave the light heart.

"You really want that I go with you this week end Finch ?" He ask, surprised by himself.

"There is not the question, Finch answers, a little stunned. You need rest, that's all. I'm worry about your health, nothing more."

"In that case, you need that as much as me... even more!" retorts Reese who tries to hide the better he can his anxiety.

Never he can think that invite something can be so stressful. In the same time, it was not everyday that he tried to invite his rich billionaire of boss, paranoiac of surfeit.

"This is not me who run at the for corner of the street, I signal you. In all this month, you are the only who needs treatment Mr Reese."

"Maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that you need rest as much as me."

"Who said you that it wasn't my intention for this wee end ?"

Then Reese fixes Finch in order to know if he lie or not.

"And you allow rest there ? Because if it's the case, think that it's not count. Rest signifies not any work and you well know that if you stay here, you will can't prevent to do that."

"I well can rest while make some searchs" retorts Finch.

"There, I'm sure that if nobody survey you, you will never rest."

 _Again a little effort, again a bit more and he will see nothing, Reese thinks._

"You are confusing with you there, Mr Reese. Between us you are the one who take the less care of you."

"Well, we need rest all two, it's ok with you ?"

"If that can make pleasure to you, but I'm perfectly fine."

Reese sighs.

"Did you already go to Santeetlah's lake Finch ?" he finally asks.

Finch stops his chopsticks to some centimeters of his mouth.

"If you try to know if..."

"I try nothing, I just offer you t o accompany me. And, Reese continues seeing that Finch was ready to say "no", imagine that one number falls there. It is preferable that you are with me at this moment. Moreover, you know me and you said yourself : I don't know take care of me, whereas if you come..."

"Do you want I use you as baby sitter Mr Reese ?" The computer expert interrupts him, shocked.

"And you Finch, are you afraid that I discover something embarrassing about you ?" he ask after thought.

Seeing that Finch think about he can answers, Reese continues.

"This will not the first time we pass a week end together. Ok, a complete week end it will be the first time, but I didn't say you we will stay together all the time."

"And how count you go there ?"

"By the way of air it's not bad" Reese answers smiling, knowing where Finch wanted to go.

This later seems weigh up he pros ans cons. This proposition was rather tempting but he was not sure that it was a good idea. And he had preferred a more near place, really more near. In all case not a place who need the use of a plane. He take his mobile phone from his pocket when Reese add :

"You can even take your laptop with you, if it can decide you."

"I count well of this."

Reese smiles _, it was say that Reese accept his invitation... He had succeed !_

"Are you really come ?"

"Yes."

"What make you change your opinion ?" Reese ask curiously.

"I want to verify two or three things. When will we go ? I remind you that the offer is valid only from tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow morning, I will pick you up and..."

"Well" Finch interrupt him. I will drop Bear off at Mr Tao before pick you out, is it suitable for you Mr Reese?"

The rest of the day quickly passed. Leaving from the big building, they go individually, Reese back home, Finch in direction of Leon's house, preferring let the dog the evening than the next day. This later seem happy to pass the week end there, judging from the reception Bear make to Leon.

The next day morning, Finch pick the agent up : direction the aerodrome.


	2. Beginning of the week end

_**Hi everybody !**_

 _ **As promised last week, I come back post the second chapter.**_

 _ **I hope that this one will please you as much (even more) that the last, and that he will give you the desire to read the next part (and the end) next Tuesday.**_

 _ **With this, have a good reading (and don't forget to post a comment, even if it's to say that the story doesn't please you...)**_

 _ **At tomorrow Tuesday !**_

 _ **PS : Sorry again for the faults who are here and there.**_

 _ **Did you saw the final of the season 4 ? Me, I have ADORED ! Can't wait for te season 5. ^^^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapter 2 : Beginning of the week end...**_

The journey passes without any problem. Reese refused to Finch to choose the music, or, in any case, refused to choose opera. Reese proposed him some groups, but no one please him and it was the silence during the way.

A time arrived, a location car already waited for them.

"Do you always forecast all in advance ?" Reese asks, starting the car."

"I do all I can in order to there are the less mishaps as possible, that's all."

A time after, they finally past the door of the Hotel. They obviously go to the reception. Reese shows his ticket for 2 persons.

"Let me check that all is in order" Ask they politely James Cameron.

He makes some verification on his computer before frown his eyebrows.

"Something is not ok ?" Asks Reese.

"Oddly, there is something one room on the two who are unoccupied..."

Finch, who observed the hall, turned immediatly to the receptionist.

"I really don't understand" add this later by himself. "I'm sorry for this error, of course we will assign you a new room."

"Fine." Finch adds, more for himself that for the two other men.

"It's not possible, let me one second."

Reese look at Finch who already seem regret to accept to come. Two minutes latter, James hangs up.

"I'm sincerely sory, but it just stay one room..."

"I go back. I'm sure you will manage for the return." Finch said before turned around.

"Wait Finch, what disturbs you the more in there ?"

"I don't know me : need to share my room or the bathroom. I'm embarrassed, but like anyone, I like to have my privacy. I had must to past my week end like to do that I was predicted."

"Yes, but know we are here, may as well enjoy. And I will sleeping on the sofa. Let's see now Finch, I didn't think you so meticulous !" Reese said joyfully before Finch looks him daggers."

Whereas Finch will reply, Finch goes to the reception's counter and comes back some seconds latter. He encourages Finch to join hi to the lift.

"If the place really displeases you, I'll take you back until the aerodrome."

Finch goes with him to the room which was more than immense. She looked like a little flat, richly decorated. A little living room with a door who leads to the bedroom. The balcony offers an impregnable view on the lakes around. The bathroom herself was of the more spacious.

"Fine. I suppose that I haven't got the choice." Said Finch before sits on the sofa whereas Reese put the suitcases on the bedroom. "What do you want to do ?" He asks to Reese when he come back to the living room.

"I will go for a stroll in the vicinities and you ? Don't tell me you will stay locked there ?"

"Where is the problem Mr Reese ?" You occupy how you want and I do the same." He said turned on his computer.

Reese observes him, frowns his eyebrows. He seems displeased by the quickly with witch one he drums on the keyboard.

"A new number ?"

"What ? Hum no, it's nothing. I think that I will rather go out. It seems to me that there is a library in the corner, I will go there."

"Good choice, it will be good for you to go outside."

"What happened Mr Reese ? I find you more and more strange..."

For all answers, Reese shows him the door. Both past a big part of the day to stroll whereas the other was a new time to the library. They rediscover together only for the dinner, in the restaurant of the hotel. The meal past in the good mood, the incident of the room seems away now.

But at the back to the room, a silence rather embarrassing installs between the two men. Finch sit and turns his laptop on a new time :

"I just need to verify something." Finch adds before the face of his partner.

"Well, in that case, I'm allow to use the bathroom in first."

"No problem."

Whereas Reese passes in the bedroom to join the bathroom, Finch seems find that he wants.

"I was sure..."

About twenty minutes later, Reese let the place to Finch. This latter took his wash clothes and took the same way than Reese. He locked the door a time enter to the room. The mirror was lightly covered by steam, prevent Finch to saw his face. He quickly took his shower, put on his pajamas, while thinking that if Reese see him, this will be the first time that he see him in this clothes. Just at the thought of it, he already feel embarrassed.

When he left the bathroom to go to the bedroom, he immediatly remarked that there wasn't any light from the neighboring room. He half-open the door :

"As promised, I sleep on the sofa."

"..."

"If that don't disturb you, accept you to accompany me tomorrow ?" Reese asks while stands up.

"Where ?"

"Not away. Trust me." He adds before the absence of answer."

"Well, I accept willingly."

"In that case, have a good night Finch," he concludes reluctantly.

"Good night Mr Reese."

Finch goes back to the bedroom, slip on the sheets. By a some way, even if he was just to some meters of him, never Reese seems also far. Why did he accept to come yet ? To pass more time with his partner, it was evident, so why did they past the day each of them is their corner ? Pass more time alone with Reese, it was take the risk to commit a trip. And, has he the right to have so strong feelings ? Has he the right to be loved, sincerely loved ?

He turns and turns again before realize that he was before the door who leads to the living room. A soft draught moved the curtains. Then he saw Reese's silhouette drawns on the rays of the moon. This later neither can't found the sleep, and, like Finch, questioned himself on the legitimacy of his feelings.

"What must I do Jessica ?" He murmurs, thinking alone.

Hearing the name of the young woman, Finch thought that it was better return sleeping. Reese who feels observed, make about-turn whereas Finch was at two step of the door who leads to the room.

"I didn't hear you arrived," Reese remarks, enter in the living room.

"I thought that you slept." He answers whereas Reese closed the balcony's door.

"No, I can't reach."

"Too things in your head ?" he ask, hoping not seems too curious.

"We can say that."

In a some way, Finch seems different. We can read a some tiredness on his face. Reese wanted to say him that he was here for he, he wanted that he confide to him. He wanted reassure him, but he can't. No, he can't, without take the risk to lost him for good. After all, Finch never let him jump the line of his privacy. He never let him jump the shield which he had build to protect from the outside world since he had all lost.

Whereas an interminable silence take place, Reese ask even though :

"If I ask you what is not ok, you will not answer me, am I right Finch ?"

"I can't see what are you making a reference to."

"I'm starting better to surround you, anyway I hope it, I can say that you lie. You know of what I want to speak."

"I will go back to bed."

"You flee."

"And you then ? You didn't invite me because "I need calm" I suppose !" Finch answers a bit annoys.

"Why have accepted to come in that case ?"

"I told you, I had two three things to check."

"You're right, I didn't tell you all."

Reese decided to all put. Double or quits. To the point where he was :

"With reference to... ?"

"The reason why I invite you to accompany me."

Finch wasn't sure to want to hear the rest, but he ask yet :

"And what is this reason ?"

"I just wanted to pass more time with you..." Harold says sincerely.

The suddenly usage of his name surprised him a little, even if he show nothing of this emotion. His heart beat wildly, and even if the real sense of these words frightened him, it make him enormously pleasure in th same time. Very much more that he can say. He opens the door to answer but not any sound get out.

"It is getting late" Reese says, taking the silence as answer from the computer specialist. You must go to bed.

Finch detects a some pain in the tone of Reese. Like if he was injured and he tried to hide that. Since the conversation had started, they know both of them that it was question of very much more than that it was clearly said.

"Yes, it's getting late, however... I'm sorry, I can't accept that you sleep on the sofa. After all, this is you who had won this week end."

"I appreciate, but I can't even though ask you..."

"You must learn to read between the lines Mr Reese. I propose you to slip in the bed. Unless my presence disturb you ?"

Finch was well happy to be from behind, in this way, Reese can't see the embarrassment which was write in capital letters on his face. Reese sighs of relief between answer :

"Are you really sure ?"

"You just look for make me repeat Mr Reese ? If I propose, this is that..."

He hasn't got the time to finish his sentence than a avid for mouth take possession of his lips for a kiss desired but repressed since a long time. The face of Finch in his hands, the ex agent of the CIA comes to ask himself if he wasn't not in the middle of dreaming of all that. It was only just when he feel Finch's hands place on his that he understand that it was well real. Finch can feel he soft smile on the lips of his vis-à-vis whereas this later take a new time possession of his lips. He can't prevent a shiver of pleasure when he felt tongue of Reese stroke his.

Reese finally put his forehead on the one of Finch.

"What's up Mr Reese ?" Feel necessary to ask Finch, of one part to destroy the silence, and of another, because he well feel the amused face of his partner.

"Nothing, I love you, that's all."

"Hum, I... We must... We better must go to bed." Stammer the informaticien specialist unintendedly.

"Is it a proposition Harold ? I didn't think you as much audacious !" Reese annoys him.

"I... not at all !"

Finch clears his throat and continues :

"I will _sleeping_ , you're free to stay awake."

This is the cheeks in fire that he returned under the sheets before hearing the door opening and closing on Reese. Some seconds later, he feels him slide next to him, until take him in his arms.


	3. End and Beginning

_**Hi everybody !**_

 _ **As promised, I make you the two last chapters long-awaited (or maybe not ^^)**_

 _ **I hope that this story had please you, or at least to some of you. Don't hesitate to post a commentary before leave. :)**_

 _ **Thank you to read me until the end and see you soon, who knows ?**_

 _ **Bye bye :)**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapter 3 : End and Beginning.**_

The day after on the morning, Reese stretchs out before leave the comfort of the bed. He entered in the living room and the informaticien specialist was already in the room, book in the hand, ready for the breakfast.

"But you are wake up at the downs Finch, it's not possible differently" Reese remarks.

"It's already 8 o'clock, I bring you."

"And this is supposed to be holidays ! In holidays the normal humans sleep late."

"Holidays or not, I will not stay at bed to do nothing, I have much better to do."

"Like what ?" Reese asks, curious to hear the answer of his interlocutor.

"What did you predicted to do for this day ?" Finch answers to change the subject.

"You will see after the breakfast."

A time ready, they take the direction of the restaurant for the aforesaid breakfast. Nothing seem to had changed in their respective attitude, even if somebody who knew them can remark a some "embarrassment" between the two men.

A time the meal finished, Reese take Finch at the edge of the lake where he had reserved a boat. He didn't have "real" holidays since a long time and wasn't sure of that he was do or not. Was a circuit on boat too cliché ? Had Finch the seasickness ? Since the day before when he reserved the boat, a thousand and one questions jostled in his head. He had a bit the impression to be a teenager who come to his first ball... Time arrived to the middle of the lake, Reese stopped the motor before join Finch.

"Nothing is better than the calm when we are on holiday... at least, I think." Reese says, taking place opposite Finch.

"I suppose yes." Finch answers embarrassed.

Silence... the two men looked for a subject of discussion to break the silence which was more and more heavy. Finch stand back is head up at the sing of a bird :

"Cyanocitta stelleri" Finch murmurs.

"Bless you!" Reese answers.

The informaticien specialist looked at his partner. This later smiles simply and add :

"Can you translate ?"

"Cyanocitta stelleri or Geai de Steller is the name of the bird who come to past above us. He is a part of the corvidé family and live on average 16 years. Of course, there are much more to say on this bird, but I think this suffice for the presentations."

"Tell me Finch, are your knowledges limits ?"

"Obviously. There are many things that I ignore again and other that I ignored again a few times ago." he answers, thinking about Reese's feelings for him, that I ignored again the day before.

"Like what ?"

Finch turned his head toward the forest, preferred ignore the question.

"Do you want to go for a stroll ?" Reese proposes without give attention to the absence of answer from the billionaire.

"I'm afraid that a hike is not to me Mr Reese, but we can go if the desire take you."

"I don't know that "normal people" do on holiday so if you have and idea, I'm taker."

"I'm not sur that we can be qualified as "normal people" Mr Reese".

"We can always try..."

"Force to do something we don't do in normal time is not really a good idea in that case. You really invite people to do a circuit of boat whereas the weather is not of the better ?" he says showing the sky more and more menacing.

"You are scoring a point..."

Before the sky darken completly, they were on the way of back. And once again, nobody found a real talking point.

"Don't you find it strange to didn't have any number in three days ?" Reese finally asks.

"I admit that this is a really rare fact, really rare, but this doesn't want to say that this is impossible."

"If you say that." Reese adds, not convinced.

"Mr Reese, there are most of rare fact in the world and most are not postponed simply because there are nobody to see them... But this doesn't want to say that they produce for all that. Of course, some events just need a little help... Even if nobody asked for that." He concludes.

"I'm not sure to understand you now" Reese answers.

"I'm doubt a bit but it's no sweat, don't worry."

"Fine, but three days without any numbers, I don't know if we can do more improbable." Reese continues.

"Are you serious Mr Reese ? Just in the 48 last hours I've seen most improbable things that the absence of numbers !"

Reese seems thinking, remembers the 48 last hours, and arrived to the events of the day before.

"I admit that I didn't think that onee day you invite me to share your bed."

"I will eat." Finch answers, closing his book abruptly.

"This is don't even 11 o'clock."

Finch stands up and walks toward the exit. Whereas he put the hand on the handle, Reese places behind him, the and on the door. He bring his face closer of Finch before murmurs :

"You avoid Harold..."

"But not... Not at all." He tries, knowing that he is not credible.

"So, turn around."

"And why ?" he articulates painfully.

"To I can kiss you of course" he murmurs to his ear. Unless if you really prefer go eating ?" he adds.

"This situation amuse you a lot, isn't it Mr Reese ?" Finch asks in a more reassured tone."

"What situation ?" Reese answers in a false innocent tone.

"Make me in embarrassment, what else ?" He answers, turning te face, now facing to Reese.

"I must admit that yes. Generally, you rather well hide your emotions, as a result... I enjoy a little."

Gently, really gently, Reese comes closer the face of the computer specialist, while watching out the lower reaction of this later. Finally it was Finch who fills the last millimeters who separated their lips. Reese attracts Finch's body against him, a hand on his neck. Like the last evening, Reese kisses gently him, before slides his tongue between the lips of his partner. Finch can't prevent a quivering. He feel then the soft smile of Reese who continues to kiss him. The soft and light kisses begin to come passionate and torrid. Both of them want more, again a bit more. They kiss each other in this way during long hours, before John's stomach acts up.

"What did you said me regarding the meals hour ? laughed kindly Finch.

I am apparently not the only one to be hungry...Although personally, I can still wait that is really time me."

"..."

"What about we go for lunch ?" Finch suggests.

"..."

"You will not act like a child, it stay us some hours before leave, I bring you."

"Is it an invitation to continue after the end of the lunch ? Because if it's the case, let's go now!"

In front of the completely-disappointed face of Finch, Reese surrenders.

He drops off a last kiss on Finch lips before join for the last time the Hotel's restaurant. They past the rest of the afternoon hand in hand, Finch to read, Reese to watch tv. Finally the hour to leave rings for them. A time the key of their room get to the receptionist, who didn't fail to do excuses again, they took the road of the aerodrome. The weather was once again wonderful, not any cloud in view, all seemed perfect.

Whereas Finch drops Reese off, this later asked :

"Do you really don't want I stay ? Bear can wait tomorrow..."

"I must speak to someone and..."

"Next time, I suppose. And, you still didn't answers me to that I told you yesterday."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid of don't know to which you make a reference."

Reese saw that he was honest.

"When I told you "I love you"".

"Oh. I..."

Seeing the distress of the computer specialist, to must pronounce these some words, Reese preferred adds :

"Don't need to force you Harold, even if you don't say, I know what is in. I know read between the lines."

"Thank you and... sorry but these words like you know, involve too much of things, and I'm not ready for this."

"I perfectly understand. And we have all our time. Good night Harold." He says, gives him a kiss on his lips.

Whereas he begin to go, Finch grasps him by his jacket and kisses him, at his turn. Even if he can't expressed what is feel what the words, he can by the acts. By way of this simple kiss, he want gives him all his feelings : his loves, his fears, his desires, his doubts... All, absolutely all.

"Good night Mr Reese." He says gently.

"Good night Harold, see you tomorrow."

A smile of Reese, a soft smile of Finch, a door which slams... They separate for good. Whereas Reese climbs to his flat, Finch turned to the library again.

He posts in front of his computer :

"It was you, isn't it ? Since the beginning, you all orchestrate, isn't it ?"

Nothing. Absolutely nothing passes.

"I know that outside the number, you are supposed to don't talk to me but..."

His mobile phone vibrates once. Finch took it from this pocket before asks :

"I suppose that you had well weighed the pros and cons before do all that ?"

The mobile phone vibrates a second time, as to say "yes".

"You guess probably what I will say you ?"

For the third time, the mobile phone vibrates...

"I didn't programmed you for that, but... thank you to take care of me." Finch concludes.

He smiles, knowing that his bigger work observed him, before woke up to go back to his house.

 _Agreement before the predict answer : 17%_

 _Conclusion of the mission : Successful._


	4. EPILOGUE (Bonus)

_**Chapter 4 : EPILOGUE. (Bonus)**_

"Do you want to say that all that was just a plan of the Machine ? Since the beginning?" Reese asks after Finch's explanations whereas he looked for informations on their new number.

"Well, yes Mr Reese."

"Did you predicted that she transformed in Cupid ?"

"Not really, but this is not neither something completely impossible."

"And when dis you understand that ?" Reese asks.

"The lottery... I don't think that you can forgot to joke. And a time arrived here, there was an error of reservation. Or again the fact that I can't have access to not any network, from my mobile phone or from the library's computer..."

"Obviously, this didn't crossed your mind to prevent me ?"

"Was it changed something to know that all was schemed by the Machine ?" Finch asks, facing to John.

"No" Reese confesses, "But anyway I liked to know."

"You know now. Well, our next number is this young woman : Jennifer Garisson. She works at full-time as a school psychologist in some private schools."

Finch makes the rundown of the situation and whereas Reese goes towards the exit, Finch calls him :

"Mr Reese, are you sure to don't forget something ?"

"Oh yes, that's true."

He comes again to the board and kisses Finch who absolutely didn't waited to that.

"I make reference to the address of the school in which she is certainly goes at this same moment !"

"I well doubt that it wasn't of that that you spoke, but well. And I think that I will never bored to see you embarrassed."

"I must understand that you will never bored to tease me ?"

"It's that. Well, I inform you as soon as I have something and the same for you concerning you research."

"Obviously."

Reese finally leaves the building whereas Finch places in front of the screens.

"Next time, it's me who prepare the holiday."

His mobile phone vibrates one time : she understands the message. Finch smiles again before start again his research on the potentials threats concerning Miss Garisson. He didn't know where all that will drives; but he ha confidence in his creation, confidence in John and his feelings, so why didn't chance it ?


End file.
